Roothe - Roothe PIYA , Manau Kaise
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: Abhijeet hai Purvi se Naraj , ab Purvi kya karegi apne Roothe Piya ko manane ke liye...?... A Romantic Os on AbhiVi...


**Roothe - Roothe PIYA , Manau Kaise**

 _Abhijeet is busy in arranging his files & seems little angry ,Purvi wants to talk to him & feeling little scared to come close to him…Purvi tries & ask Very softly…_

 _Purvi (softly)—Abhijeet ,dinner mei kya banau…agar aap kahe tou , Rajma bhigo du dinner ke liye.._

 _Abhijeet doesn't reply her & silently doing his work , Purvi feels sad but trying one more time…._

 _Purvi—Abhijeet , aapne kuch kaha nahi….(added in excited tone) accha aap hi bata dijiye , aap dinner mei kya khana pasand karege …?_

 _Abhijeet (cold tone) - Purvi….jo dil kare vo bana lo…issme puchne wali kon sii baat hai …_

 _Abhijeet takes his file & about to move out from room , suddenly Purvi grabs his arm & says in soft tone.._

 _Purvi—Abhi…aap mujhse abhi tak naraj hai…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone)—nahi Purvi….mai kyu naraj hone laga tumse….tumne kuch galat thode hi kya hai.._

 _Purvi (sadly)—plz Abhi…..aisa tou mat kijiye…I know you are angry on me….but plz aap mujhse baat tou kijiye….mai aapse bina baat kiya nahi rah sakti…jab aap mujhse naraj hote hai tou , mujhe bilkul accha nahi lagta…_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi…maine kaha na…I am not angry with you….abhi mera hath chodo , mujhe late ho raha hai…..aur thume bhi tou Bureau jana hai..._

 _Purvi freed his hand & Abhijeet moves out without looking at her…_

 _Purvi (teary)—I know Abhi…aap mujhse abhi tak naraj hai uss mazak ke liye…..lekin aap kyu nahi samjhte…..mai aapse bahut pyar karti hu aur aapki ye narajagi , mujhse bardast nahi hoti…mai aapse dur nahi rah sakti Abhi…kabhi nahi.._

…

 _Purvi gets ready & left for Bureau…._

 _IN Bureau , Purvi seems sad & doing her work silently, Shreya noticed her sad mood , She wanted to talk to her but didn't get free time & presence of other officers make her to wait still lunch time.., _

_In lunch time , Purvi sitting in canteen with off mood & Shreya comes to her & asks…_

 _Shreya—kya hua Purvi….itni dull kyu lag rahi ho….(added in naughty tone) oh samjh gayi….Abhijeet sir aaj Bureu mei naahi hai , issliye sad ho kyu…Sajan ki yaad aa rahi hai…_

 _Suddenly Tarika too comes there & joined them…_

 _Tarika—kya chal raha hai…aur Purvi tum itna sad kyu lag rahi ho…? Kya hua…?.._

 _Shreya (naughty tone)—Tarika…Purvi ko Abhijeet Sir ki yaad aa rahi hai…isliye aaj uska dil nahi lag raha…_

 _Tarika (smiling)—ohh…tou ye baat hai….lekin Purvi issme itna sad hone wali kon si baat hai…..Judai ke baad hi tou Milan ka asli maza hai…you know , jab Tanuj bahar chale jate hai , tou mujhe bhi unki bahut yaad aati hai….lekin baad mei unke sath bitaye hue pal aur bhi hasin lagte hai… …_

 _Shreya—ha ye baat tou hai….ab dekho na ,do din se Rajat bhi tou bahar thee , mera bhi dil nahi lag raha thaa …par Tarika ne sach kaha , thodi si Judai milne ka maza , kai guna badha deti hai…_

 _Purvi(sadly) —tum dono jo samajh rahi ho aisi baat nahi hai…actually Abhijeet mujhse naraj hai aur issliye mai bahut pareshaan hu…_

 _Tarika (shocked) —naraj….kyu aisa kya kiya tune….?_

 _Purvi—nothing yaar….mai tou bass chota sa mazak kar rahi thee aur Abhi mujhse naraj ho gaye….morning mei theek se baat tak nahi ki aur ab maine call ki tou , mera call bhi cut kar diya…._

 _Shreya (serious)—what…it means , matter thoda serious hai…_

 _Suddenly three of them hears a sweet voice.._

 _Sona—kis matter ki baat ho rahi hai yaha….?_

 _Purvi (happy) —ary Sona tum..tum yaha kaise…?_

 _Sona—ACP Uncle se milne aayi thee , tou socha apni friends se bhi milti chlau….but yaha tou kuch serious chal raha hai…_

 _Tarika (naughty tone) —vaise Sona , tum sach mei ACP Sir se milne aaye thee ya phir Daya se milne …..?..._

 _Sona—ary nahi nahi….Daya tou Abhijeet Bhai ke sath bahar gaye hai…bdw tum log kya discuss kar rahe the…?_

 _Tarika—Sona , vo actually baat ye hai , ki Abhijeet , Purvi se naraj hai aur issliye ye bahut sad hai…._

 _Sona—lekin naraj kyu…?_

 _Shreya—ary yaar husband wife ke bich masti mazak tou chalta rahta hai….bass Purvi ne bhi kuch kar diya hoga aur Ab uske Piya ji , usse naraj ho gaye hai…aur hum sab tou Abhijeet Sir ko jante hai , unhe manana kitna mushkil hai…_

 _Sona—mujhse better kon janta hoga…Abhijeet Bhai jab bhi Purvi aur Daya se naraj hote hai na …mujhe hi pata hai kitna tough hota hai unhe manana….(added with smile) kyuki ideas tou dono ko mujhe hi dene padte hai…._

 _Four of them share a sweet laugh…_

 _Tarika—vaise Sona , Daya bhi kabhi tumse naraj hota hai ya nahi…._

 _Sona—Daya ….unhe manana tou aur bhi mushkil hota hai….ye dono Bhai ek hi jaise hai….lekin mere Daya jyada der tak mujhse naraj nahi rahte…..jaldi maan jate hai…_

 _Shreya—inn husbands ko bhi naraj hone ka moka chaye….ye tou naraj ho jate hai , lekin bechari wives pareshaan ho jati hai…._

 _Tarika—Shreya, yahi tou iss pyar bhare rishte ki pechaan hai…Roothne mei bhi Maza hai aur Manane mei bhi…_

 _Purvi—vo sab tou theek hai , lekin ab mai Abhijeet ko kaise manau…_

 _Tarika—Purvi tum hamare samne bhi Abhijeet ko ABHI kah sakti ho…._

 _Purvi(SHY)—kya Tarika….tum bhi meri leg pulling karne lagi… ab mujhe koi idea tou do INHE manane ka…_

 _Sona(excited)- mere paas ek idea hai…_

… _.._

 _All four girls gets busy in talking & Purvi starts thinking too for her Husband Manao Plan.._

…

 _At night 8 pm , Abhijeet comes back home & directly enters in bedroom…_

 _Abhijeet(murmur)—Purvi bhi kitna pareshaan ho rahi hogi….mai bhi na…kabhi kabhi kuch jyada hi gussa aa jata hai mujhe…kya zarrorat thee mujhe Purvi ka call cut karne ki….chalo ab jyada gussa nahi karunga…..lekin ye Purvi hai kaha….kahi kitchen mei tou nahi…_

 _Abhijeet marched towards kitchen but Purvi was not there…_

 _Abhijeet (confused) —Purvi kitchen mei bhi nahi hai….tou phir kaha gayi…._

 _At the same time he hears some sound from terrace & Abhieet gets confused…_

 _Abhijeet- ye aawaz tou terrace se aa rahi hai….lekin Purvi terrace par kya kar rahi hai …..bahar itni barish ho rahi hai aur ye….Purvi bhi na…_

 _Abhijeet comes in terrace & gets shocked on seeing Purvi , she is in beautiful pink saari & enjoying rain….She looks so beautiful & hot…_

 _Abhijeet(confused)—Purvi…(Purvi looks at him) …barish mei kyu bigh rahi ho….thume thand lag jayegi…come here…_

 _Purvi(shouts)—Abhi , I love you…_

 _Abhijeet (stunned)—Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho….kya ho gaya hai thume…..come here fast…barish mei kya kar rahi ho..…._

 _Purvi(naughty tone) —mujhe yaha accha lag raha hai…aap bhi aa jaye na , dono sath mei milkar bighege…_

 _Abhijeet(frustrated ) - Purvi , mujhe barish mei bighne ka koi shok nahi hai…thume jo karna hai karo ,I am going…_

 _Abhieet turns to move out & Purvi starts singing a song…._

 _Purvi (seductive tone)—_ Tip Tip Barsa Pani _….._

 _Abhijeet looks her with surprise…._

 _Purvi_ \- Tip Tip barsa Pani….

Pani ne Aag lag Di…..

Aag lagi Dil Mei Tou…..

Dil Ko Teri Yaad ayyi….

… _..Purvi comes close to Abhijeet & hug him tightly , Abhijeet looks confuse but now his anger starts melting….. _

_Purvi (singing in romantic mood_ )-Teri Yaad Ayyi Tou….. Jal Utha Mera Biga Badan…

Ab Tu Hi Bata Oo Sajan …Mai Kya Karu…

….

…../,/,/,/,/,/,/,\/'/\/'/,/,'\,/,',/,',/''''/,/,/,',/,,/,\,',/,'/

 _Purvi drags Abhijeet in rain & now both are enjoying rain & looking in each other's eyes…._

Purvi (in seductive tone) —Na Na Na….Naam Tera Mere Labo Par Aaya Thaa…..ohoh….

 _Purvi (while touching Abhijeets lips_.)-. Naam Tera Mere Labo Par Aaya Thaa _…._

 _Purvi grabs Abhijeet's collar…._

Maine Bahane Se… Thume Bulaya Thaa….

 _Purvi grabs Abhijeet's palms & revolves with him…_

Jhum kar Aa Gaya Sawan ,Mai Kya Karu….

…..

… _Purvi looking deeply in Abhijeet's eyes_ \- Tip Tip barsa Pani….

Pani ne Aag lag Di…..

Aag lagi Dil Mei Tou…..

Dil Ko Teri Yaad ayyi….

 _Purvi looks Abhijeet with love & now both are burning in same fire of Love…_

 _Purvi kiss him & Abhijeet too starts responding her …._

 _After a passionate kiss both of them gets separate & comes in bedroom , Purvi stiil grabbing Abhijeet in side hug…._

 _Abhijeet(praising tone) —I really didn't know ki tum itna accha gati ho…._

 _Purvi (shy)—mujhe bhi nahi pata thaa…._

 _Abhijeet—tou ab…_

 _Purvi—ab kya….?_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly)—mera matlab hai mujhe bhook lagi hai….aur mujhe thumare Hath ka Rajma khana hai…_

 _Purvi(happy)—theek hai aap fresh ho jaye , mai dinner lgati hu…..(added in hesitation) vaise ab aap mujhse naraj tou nahi hai na…mai aapse sorry kahna chahti thee , mere mazak ne aapko hurt kiya…_

 _Abhijeet—Sorry tou mujhe tumse kahna hai Purvi….maine bhi , aaj pura din tumse baat nahi ki , even thumara phone tak cut kar diya….pata nahi mujhe itna gussa kaise aa jata hai…_

 _Purvi (softly)—plz aap sorry mat boliye , it was my mistake….._

 _Abhijeet- plz Purvi close this topic now …ab itna accha mood kyu kharab karna..right…_

 _Purvi(smiling)—Right…_

 _Purvi feels happy bcz now Abhijeet is not angry on her….she moves towards kitchen suddenly she turns & say…_

 _Purvi—Abhi , plz aap jaldi se kapde change kar lijiye , aapko jaldi thand lag jati hai na…_

 _Abhijeet- relax purvi , mai baad mei change kar lunga pahle tum kar lo…thume bhi tou thand lag sakti hai.._

 _Purvi—mujhe thand lag gayi tou koi baat nahi …(added in shy tone) mere liye aap hai na…_

 _Abhijeet comes close to her , keeps his hand on her shoulder & says in naughty tone…_

 _Abhijeet—vaise , mujhe pata nahi thaa ki tum itni romantic bhi ho sakti ho….._

 _Purvi—apne husband ke liye wife kuch bhi kar sakti hai…(added in wet tone) aur mujhe tou bass aapka sath chahye…aap nahi jante Abhi , aap meri zindgi hai…aap mere liye sab kuch hai…_

 _Purvi hug him & Abhijeet feels shiver in her body & her true love for him.._

 _Abhijeet ( says in naugty tone to make environmemt light)- Purvi aisa karte hai aaj dinner cancel kar dete hai…_

 _Puurvi—aur vo kyu…?_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) —mera mood thoda change ho gaya hai…_

 _Purvi (lovingly)—vaise mood tou mera bhi change ho gaya….dinner cancel.._

 _Abhijeet (surprised)—Purvi , tum bahut naughty ho gayi ho.._

 _Purvi—kyu…?...kya sirf husband he shararat kar sakte hai , wives nahi…_

 _Abhijeet—ary maine aisa kab kaha…..(added in naughty tone) vaise ab aapka kya khayal hai..?…._

 _Purvi (shy)—apko phir se tang karne ka khyal hai…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling)—Pyrvi…tum bhi na…_

 _Purvi smiles & hug him tightly…_

 _Purvi(softly)—I love you Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly)—I love you too…._

… _.._

 _Hum jise saccha pyar karte hai , uski ek pal ki narajgi bhi bardast nahi kar sakte aur sirf apne pyar ko pane ke liye kuch bhi kar gujrate hai….phir chahe ek CID Officer ko apne husband ko manae ke liye singer ban-na pade ya kuch aur…aakhir officer hone ke sath sath wo ek wife bhi hai , jiske liye uska pyar uska husband duniya ki har cheez se Anmol hai…_

 _True love is priceless & these small fights makes this Love more Deep & more Sweet._

 _..._

 _...The End..._

… _._

 _So how was that…?...Do Review guys & let me know , how many of you wants to read AbhiVi Fic._

 _If you are interested to read then I'll write more but need your response.._

 _Meet you soon with another AbhiVi Fic…_

 _Stay Happy.._

 _Yours_

 _Nisha_


End file.
